Sugar Cookies
by XXthirst
Summary: When Pete offers Gary a tasty treat, what will it lead too?


**Sugar Cookies**

**When Pete offers Gary a tasty treat, what will it lead too?**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Contains...well, read to find out.**

**(italics stand for thoughts)**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**-XX-THIRST**

Gary Smith was in the (empty) boy's dorm thinking. Thinking about thinking and some more thinking. Repetitive isn't it? Well, that's just exactly what he was doing, sitting on the couch and thinking to himself. What else could he do anyway? Watch TV? Yeah right, not even he could make static entertaining. He could masturbate, but he already did that earlier ( as to what, it was a pair of Lola's lacy pink underwear he stole). Gary groaned in frustration, bored out of his fucking skull.

This school was driving him crazy. He wasn't naturally crazy, not in the least, it was the school making him go crazy, the town was crazy, not him, he didn't need medication, geniuses didn't need-

" Hey Gary, look what my mom sent me". Pete's voice broke Gary's train of thought. He turned around to see the great femme boy happily bonding towards him, holding a package. " She baked me sugar cookies!".

" Petey…do you LIKE getting beat up? You're not some kind of masochist are you?".

" Cut it out Gary. I was going to offer you cookie. Here, take one" said Pete, handing him the box.

He took six and shoved them all into his mouth.

" So Pink Shirt" Gary said, crumbs flying everywhere as he chewed with his mouth open," Why do you where pink shirts anyway? Come, sit down here minute".

Pete hesitated, but soon sat down. He shrugged and mumbled " My mom and dad think pink looks okay on me".

" You're a retard".

" And you're a jerk".

Gary grumbled obscene insults at him, then leaned back, hands behind his head. He didn't know which was making him angrier, the intense boredom or the naivety of Pink Shirt. He wondered why Pete kept hanging out with him even though he bullied, beat up and humiliated the little shit more times than he could count. Maybe he enjoyed playing victim. Or he really was a retard.

A sinister idea flashed in Gary's mind. He knew just how to relieve his boredom. With a great tug, he ripped off not only Pete's pants, but his briefs as well. The smaller boy screamed like a bitch as he fell off the couch. Gary pounced on top and slammed him face first onto the floor. He then proceeded to tie Pete's wrists together with his own underpants.

The poor little bastard cried " Gary stop! Stop! Stop it! ".

" Oh shut up Pink Shirt. This'll be over in minute. Now stay there and don't move, there's something I gotta get ".

Pete whimpered as Gary left the room, wondering just what the hell he was going to do to him. Would he kill him? Rape him? Just what was the twisted psychopath planning in that demented head of his? These disturbing thoughts whirled through the boy's mind.

He heard footsteps enter the room. Gary had returned. He was sure the other boy had gone to get lube or lotion. Dear God, he hoped this would be over quickly. He turned just slightly and looked up. He saw Gary holding a pair of lacy pink women's undergarments. Before he knew it, he felt them being pulled up onto his legs. Sadly, they fit.

" Alright Pete. Get up".

" Huh?".

" You heard me. I said get up. We're taking a trip outside".

He scooped up Pete and dragged him out of the dorm. Now on the front steps, Gary screamed at the top of his lungs " HEY EVERYBODY! CHECK THIS OUT! PETEY NOT ONLY WEARS PINKS SHIRTS, HE WEARS PINK UNDERWEAR TOO!". He pushed him down the steps , into the small crowd of students that happened to be there. They backed away and were silent for a moment. Soon , they were overcome with laughter. Gary turned and stepped back inside the dorms, but not just before hearing someone say " Hey, those are Lola's underpants! ".

.

.

Gary woke up slowly. He wasn't ready to get his ass out of bed just yet. He went to stretch out his arms, but they already were. Someone had not only tied his hands and feet to the bed, but blindfolded him as well.

' _Shit! I hope she left her number….'. _He felt a cool breeze across his whole body. Yep. Stark naked. He growled, trying to wriggle from his confines . No such luck. He attempted to yell. His mouth was duct taped shut. Cotton balls were stuffed in his ears too.

' _What the hell kind of freaky bitch did I pick up last night? I don't remember-'._

The cotton was pulled from his ears and the duct tape ripped off his mouth, nearly taking the skin with it.

" Wakey, wakey Gary". It was Pete Kowalski.

" What the fucking hell Pink Shirt? Is this because of yesterday? Don't be so sensitive".

"You've been fucking with me for a long time Gary. I was debating with myself whether to do this or not. Yesterday's little incident just clinched it. I thought I'd return the favor. As a friend".

" Oh how sweet, I didn't know you cared. Now if you would, could you please untie me? You know, before I fucking kill you?".

" Oh no. No, no, no. That's not how it's going to work Gary. Not at all".

" Shit Pete, there are other ways of coming out of the closet. Raping me isn't one of them".

" I didn't do anything to you. Not yet. And believe me, I'll be nailing you, just not in the way you're thinking".

" Then get it done and over with so that I can get on with my day. Frankly though, I would've preferred a chick ".

" You know what? I prefer chicks too. I like girls, despite what you and everyone else thinks. But I won't be with one anytime soon thanks to what you did. I had asked Angie out the day before yesterday and she said she'd think about it. Now she thinks I'm sort of panty wearing weirdo. On top of that, Johnny heard I was wearing Lola's underwear and he beat the crap out of me. And it's all thanks to you".

" Hey, you brought this on yourself, wearing pink shirts and shit like a f-". He was cut off by a blunt object hitting him in the head. Warm blood ran down his face.

" I'd like to show you to a neat little toy I picked up from shop class. Gary, this, is a nail gun. And I'm going to demonstrate how it works".

Gary felt the hot metal enter his kneecap. Pain shot through his body like a rocket, making him jerk. He didn't scream though, only bit his lip. He wouldn't give Pink Shirt the satisfaction.

" Now look what you made me do. I was going to be nice and wait until you fell back asleep, but you had to go and say that crap, didn't you? Oh well, too bad. Say, how does this sound? I shoot a nail into you every five minutes? I'm going to let enough time to pass between each nail, I don't want you to get used to the pain ".

Gary grit his teeth and hissed. He didn't move. Check that, COULDN'T move. And if he could, Pink shirt would probably pop another nail in his ass.

'_Shit. And everybody calls ME the psychopath'._

He heard the distinct sound of duct tape being ripped. A sticky strip was pressed down onto his lips.

" Damn, I'm out of cotton balls. Wait….heh, heh, heh, I got a great idea. I won't be needing those".

Gary screamed underneath the duct tape as a nail was shot into each ear canal.

**This probably turned out way differently than you thought it would. Oh well, bullying can lead to situations like this. **

**XX-THIRST**


End file.
